


gift giving is not a natural skill

by lionlannister



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, and i got super carried away, my first attempt at writing them, really i was given this prompt for it to be a super short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chas' birthday and John forgot. But he always forgets and this year shouldn't be any different, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	gift giving is not a natural skill

There are many things that John Constantine is good at, if you were to ask him he is great at all things but even people that dislike him are forced to agree that he has his gifts. Need someone to find out what’s making your previously perfect child throwing things and kill animals? Give him a call. Got a ghost that just won’t fuck off? Constantine can do that and probably with only a few years shaved off your life too. Blowjobs? He’s mind blowing.

But gift giving? That is something far outside of his area of expertise. Remembering when birthdays were was actually even harder considering he never bothered to remember his own. So when Zed told him that Chas really liked the sweater she got him for his birthday he didn’t even bother really acting surprised that he’d forgotten, he had forgotten almost every single one since they had known each other. Chas is used to it and he tells her that but the way she looks at him almost makes him feel guilty enough to apologize, almost. Instead he just tells her that he’ll make it up to him that night after she goes to bed with a wink and while that’s usually enough to make her roll her eyes and leave him alone she seems to be on a tirade today, honestly it’s really not fair. 

It’s only after she leaves that he realizes he actually kind of does give a shit if Chas is upset with him. He isn’t, John knows what it’s like when Chas is mad at him and can barely stand to look at him and last night when he got back to the millhouse it hadn’t been anger in his eyes, just the same tired smile and he fell asleep on the couch with John’s head in his lap and his rough hand curled in his blond hair. 

No one had died.

No one had tried to kill them.

Honestly, if it was his birthday that seems like the best gift he could give him. 

But he’s been trying to be better, a better person and a better friend and Chas was really and truly his only friend so if he was going to start somewhere he should start with him. 

Which brings us back to the problem, John Constantine is utter shit at buying gifts for people. The most he ever did as a child was steal candybars for his sister and even that he usually managed to fuck up and get her something she didn’t like. But he doesn’t want to fuck this one up, he wants to do right but Chas. Not just going out and buying a pack of his favorite beer and sucking him off. 

But again, very very bad at shopping. If it’s not getting cigarette she’s completely out of his league.

Which explains why he’s at a store with Zed who is really just trying to be helpful but honestly John kinda just wants to set the entire place on fire and tell Chas his gift is a burning building, that seems fire. That’s what their relationship is like anyway. “How long have you and Chas been…whatever it is you two are doing?”

He shrugs at first and considers just blowing her off. “On and off since I was eighteen.” He mumbles it under his breathe, acting like it isn’t the single longest relationship of his life. Zed even stops looking at the books in her hand, she thinks that maybe Chas would like some travel guides, to stare up at him in shock. 

"God, that long?"

That makes him look up at her angrily. “How old do you think I am, luv?” She gives him a grin that means he’s better off not knowing and for once he actually lets it go without a comment. “He was married, we didn’t do anything then. Mostly we stopped when we was seein’ other people.” 

Zed kept looking at him and handed him one of the books, mostly he just took whatever she gave him without looking and then set it back down immediately. “Why don’t the two of you just date like normal people?” John doesn’t even dignify that with a response instead he gives up, throwing something into the basket she’d forced into his hand when they walked in and headed for the checkout. 

"Are you buying air freshener?" 

"It’s his favorite kind!"

Zed rolls her eyes, she’s gotten very good at that recently, but didn’t try and stop him. 

It’s after dinner, Chas cooked as usually but John actually hung out in the kitchen this time instead of leaving him to do it alone. Though Chas won’t actually let him help cook anymore. When they’re done Zed is in the kitchen cleaning up and Chas is on the couch flipping through a book John drops the poorly wrapped gift on the table in front of him. The taller man looked up at him with a confused stare. “Yesterday was your birthday ya?” That’s all he says before pointing down at the gift as if that explains everything. Had it not been nearly eighteen years on knowing one another without him ever buying Chas a single gift it might actually explain it but as it stands it’s a confusing moment in his life. 

Chas put one hand on John’s waist even though he was standing and really opening the gift would have been so much easier with the use of both his hands but John can’t even pretend he doesn’t lean into the warm calloused hand on his side. The gift is crap and John already knew that but the way Chas grins when he sees it makes him think that maybe actually paying attention to birthdays isn’t such a stupid idea. 

"You went out and got me a gift? Really?" John tries to look cross with him at acting so shocked but can barely manage it when the hand on his waist squeezes him and tugs him closer. "It’s great, John." The way he looks at him is a little bit like he doesn’t see the point in star gazing when John is standing right in front of him. "Thank you." His thumb rubs small circles into his shirt covered waist before looking up at him with a smirk. "Zed!" 

When she popped her head out of the kitchen even John couldn’t ignore the way she smirked looking between the gift on the table and Chas’ hand which was currently working it’s way under his shirt to rest on the bare skin of his waist. Chas kept his voice low and didn’t take his eyes off John even as he spoke to Zed. “Remember that movie you wanted to go see? You should go see that now.” Lovely, brilliant Zed didn’t even ask why just smirked at John even more and grabbed her bag before walking out the door. 

The door to the millhouse is barely close before Chas pulls him down and into his lap so quickly that John’s knee nearly hits a very delicate part of his anatomy and that really would have ruined the entire mood. “You got me air fresheners.” It wasn’t a question or really anything that warranted a response except for John to adjust himself on the taller man’s lap so his knees where on either side of him. 

"Shut the fuck up, luv." It doesn’t take more pushing from him because Chas put one hand in John’s messy hair and brought him down to kiss him hungrily. John ran his hands up his chest until he could fist them in the cloth that covered his shoulders. 

John bit into his lower lip when Chas pulled away, a move he only did because he knew how much Chas liked it and considering the way his eyes immediately went down to look at his lips he knew it was the right call to make. His voice, already naturally low and rough takes on a gravely tone when he’s turned on and John lives to see how quickly he can get his voice to that place. “Take your tie off or I’m gonna fucking rip it off you.” 

John had to sit back on his lap to get enough room to pull his tie loose but he left it on,just hanging off his neck half in and half out of the collar. “What if I want you to rip it off me?” Chas looked up at him with half lidded eyes and his lips red and suddenly John realized he really didn’t want to tease him right now, he just wanted him, so he took his tie off quickly and let it drop to the floor before he started unbuttoning his shirt but Chas’ warm calloused hands moved to stop him. 

"Let me." His hands made quick work of the buttons and with each one he removed his lips moved to kiss the skin of his chest. Sometimes he was so kind and gentle that John thought about pushing him away and running for the hills, he didn’t deserve this horrible life that John was dragging him down into. He should be at home with a pretty wife that kissed his cheek and a daughter that watched old movies with him. Not a broken man that could barely even manage to come home some nights. 

Instead he forced himself to stay in his lap, his hands twisting tightly into his shirt and hips rocking slowly against him while his lips continued to press against him gently. Once his shirt was hanging off of him and Chas’ arms could wrap around his bare chest John let himself sigh his name into the other man’s thick hair before he pushed his shirt off completely and started pulling at the other man’s shirt until he got it off and let it join his tie on the other side of the room. “You gonna fuck me on the couch? Well, I guess we can since it is your birthday and all.” 

Chas kissed him instead of answering, pushing his tongue into his mouth and grabbing roughly at his ass, pushing him down against his already hard cock. “The couch. The bed. The shower. Really wherever I can before Zed gets back.” His words actually managed to make John breathe raggedly, it wasn’t often that Chas took initiative like this and really John just wanted to let him keep talking until he was moaning for him. 

"Bed, that’s what I want first." It also probably helped that the bedroom is where the lube and condoms were. It took John another minute to actually convince himself to stand up and get off his lap and even when he did he just watched the man under him for a moment. 

It wasn’t until Chas stood up that they actually managed to move and really that’s only because Chas wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him towards the room they ended up sharing most nights. “Get on the bed, on your back.” John did as he was told for possibly the first time in his life, actually it wasn’t too hard for Chas to get him to listen to him, he had to unbutton and zip his pants just to find some relief and the way the older man looked at him when he did so made his entire body hum. 

John pushed his pants down, taking his boxers off with them and kicking them off the bed under Chas’ ever watchful eye. It didn’t matter what they were doing, in sex or when they were out fighting demons or even just sitting in the millhouse Chas watched him the same way, like if he moved his eyes for even a second John would disappear completely. so he not only kept his eyes on him but also made sure that John could feel the weight of his gaze. 

"You just gonna watch me or you plannin’ on actually doing something ‘ere?" John asked lazily with one hand wrapped around his cock while he watched the dark haired man. Chas was trying to keep his eyes locked onto John’s face but for a moment his eyes went down to where his hand was lazily moving along his length, John’s mouth quirked up in a smirk before Chas went down to the bed and stretched out on top of the blond man. "Better." His legs opened so Chas could settle between them. 

Chas wasn’t a talkative man in bed, but John did like to push him to see just how much he could handle before he pushed him into the mattress and fucked him until he couldn’t talk anymore. “I should buy you air fresheners more often, if it gets you worked up like this.” 

"That’s not why," Chas replied before taking John’s hands in his and pressing them against the mattress. "You know why." He couldn’t reply, not to that, because if he did it wouldn’t be honest and he didn’t want Chas to give him that look that said he could see through his lies. John’s eyes focused on the ceiling and he left his hands on the bed when Chas let go of his wrists to Put one arm on the bed below them, supporting his weight so he didn’t crush the smaller man, and the other went to John’s waist, gripping him nearly tight enough to bruise. Thankfully he didn’t keep pressing on why the gift could do this to him, they let the tension slide, they always did. 

"You’re still dressed." John needed to get him naked, needed to stop his mouth from talking before he said something that they would both regret. He finally moved his hands from the sheets and pushed At Chas' pants and boxers, the angle was bad and all he could really do was get them off his hips and Chas was proving to be truly unhelpful right now since his lips were focused on the skin of John's neck. "Fuck, Chas, you tryin'a mark me up?" There was a chuckle against his neck before teeth pressed into him hard enough that he knew there would be a mark come morning.

A rough tongue ran across the mark on his skin John tried not to arch into his chest but couldn't help it, fuck Chas for knowing exactly how to make him react to get what he wanted from him. That was supposed to be John's job, knowing which buttons to press to convince Chas to take him to bed and do what he wanted once they were there. He repeated the bite and lick on the other side of his neck, high enough up that even with the collar of his jacket turned up the mark would still be visible. John could already hear Zed's laughter. Only after his skin was red from teeth and Chas' never ending love of rubbing his beard onto John's skin did he push off the bed and drop his pants and underwear to the ground. John was breathless and achingly hard as he watched him undress. "Took you long enough."

He didn't bother to reply just went back down to the bed, resting on his side beside John and just watching him for a moment. Chas opened his mouth like he wanted to speak, and if the look in his eyes was any indication he was very glad that instead of saying whatever he wanted he instead pressed his lips against John's shoulder. "Thanks for the air fresheners," his voice was low and John could practically feel the rumble against his chest arm and it sent a shiver up his spine. 

"Just fuck me already." 

They kept a bottle of lube in the room, supposedly it was in the bedside table but considering John had a habit of knocking that over when he had nightmares it usually ended up on the floor beside the bed which is where Chas found it now, he dug beneath the pule of clothes until he found what the both wanted. "Roll over." There was a pushing on his shoulder as Chas tried to get him into the position he wanted.

John was lying on his stomach having grabbed a pillow on his way to that position and he wrapped his arms around the pillow, burying his head in it and rubbing himself against the mattress with quick sharp jerks of his hips until Chas grabbed his hips and pulled him up slightly, letting his head still rest on the bed but his ass was slightly up in the air. He was so focused on the way Chas' hands felt on his back that he didn't hear the cap of the lube being opened and when he felt a finger pressing against him and pushing slowly inside him. It wasn't nearly enough but he knew Chas and when they weren't rushed or angry he liked this, liked to take his time with him. 

Once when Chas was drunk he told him that the reason he did this, the reason he would spend so long opening him up was because he knew John didn't think he deserved anything but pain and even if John liked it rough and harsh he should know that at least one person in the world wanted to take care of him. They never talked about it again but John mostly stopped complaining about how slow they went sometime. Mostly.

Right now he let him do exactly what he wanted, take care of him, Chas worked him open slowly, only adding another finger when John was biting into his lower lip to stop himself from cursing at him. He was pushing himself back on the fingers, trying to convince Chas to give him more but he knew from the way the other man had kissed his shoulder that there was no rushing him along tonight, at least not this round. Hopefully later though. When he pushed in a third finger John let out a harsh moan that forced Chas to stop moving, biting into the flesh of his cheek to keep himself under control, he wanted to hear the noise again. 

And again.  
And again.

Curling his fingers inside John had him moaning and trying to fuck himself back on Chas' fingers. The older man separated his fingers, causing John's movements to still for a moment while he fisted his hands in the sheets and hid his face in the pillow. Neither of them could take anymore of this slow and gentle preparation and John nearly screamed in relief when he finally felt the head of Chas' cock against him. "Finally, christ." One of his hands found it's way to John's head and tangled in the sweaty blond hair, pulling his up to his knees so Chas could kiss him over his shoulder while he pushed inside him. 

Both of their groans were swallowed by the other and Chas didn't let go of his hair until he was seated fully inside him. Even after he was released John stayed up on his knees and pressed close to Chas for a moment, eventually he fell back down to the mattress. His chest was flat against the sheets but Chas' arm kept his ass up so Chas could stay on his knees behind him. They moved together, each time Chas thrust into him John pushed himself back onto his cock and let his noises grow increasingly louder, knowing just how much the other man loved it when he got loud. 

"Fuck, harder." After that his words lose coherence and their breathing grows louder. The arm wrapped around John's waist trying to keep him upright tightened as he tried to control the pace they moved at and forced John to stop moving back onto him for a just moment, letting Chas fuck into him harder and John wrapped one of his own hands around his cock, knowing that he was getting close. 

A warm hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back onto the cock in him roughly, Chas was getting close too and the way the fingers on his skin spasmed with every inward thrust was a telltale sign. "Come on luv, do it." It didn't take much more than knowing John was under him to get Chas ready to come and this time was no exception. The blond man was almost a little disappointed whenever Chas came silently even though he almost always did. John was nearly crushed under the weight of the large man as he collapsed on his back, his hands moving to John's hips, keeping hold of them almost brutally tightly. 

The noises John let out were dangerously close to whining when Chas pulled out of him and rolled over onto his back so John could flip over. His cock still hard in his hand and Chas pushed his fingers away so he could wrap his own hand around him and rub his thumb over his tip, leaning onto his elbow so he could press his lips to John's while he brought him closer to his finish. John arched off the bed when Chas bit his lower lip and clenched his fists tightly to keep from growing louder as he came. They sat in silence for a moment, the only noises in the room the sound of them trying to calm their breathing before Chas got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean up. 

John pushed himself back to lean against the headboard, flicking a cigarette between his lips and not bothering to hide his slight wince when he put pressure on his ass. Chas noticed but had the decency to hide how much he hated seeing him do that. The wet cloth on the skin of his stomach was a shock even though he knew it was coming. Once they were both clean Chas pulled the cigarette from his mouth and kissed him once more before lying down on his side.

They didn't cuddle. They didn't spoon or whisper how much they cared. John would have run and Chas couldn't imagine doing that too him, but he did put one hand on his arm,gripping him tightly in hopes that if his hands left a mark nothing else could touch him. These moments were the only times he knew that John was safe, could really only sleep well when they were like this. 

"Happy birthday, mate."


End file.
